Stone Cold
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Prince Gumball is working on a potion and something goes horribly wrong. Will Fionna ever get over it? Can she find a cure? And how does Ice Queen fit into any of this? Rated T because I'm REALLY paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is the story I talked about in Just A Kiss Goodnight. It took me a while to figure out the first chapter so I don't know if it will be a long time before I update. Tomorrow I have a shift in a thing at my school called The Spring Bazaar and I'm working there so I have to be there from 10:30AM to 12:00. So I might not be able to update today seeing it is already 11:29 PM and I love to sleep in. I might get one chapter in but no promises.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V. **

Cake, Marshall Lee and I were all in PG's castle. He was making a presentation later and wanted to practice infront of an audience. I didn't really know why Marshall was here though. I think he was trying to fool stuff up. Who knows?

PG was mixing together a formula that, when finished, could bring dead plants back to life. He said because he already tried bringing the Candy people back to life, plants seemed less dangerous.

"Bubble Brains, what is this for?" Marshall asked from across the room. He was floating above the top shelf of a cabinet holding a beaker with neon green liquid in it.

"That is one of the mixtures I made earlier that didn't work. It doesn't do anything, as a matter of fact. You should put it away, I know you'll find SOMETHING to do with it." he said without even looking up from the bowl he was mashing things up in.

I guessed he just knew Marshall so he knew what bottle Marshall had. I looked around the room. I was bored outta my mind. I found myself watching Marshall fly around the room trying to find something dangerous to play with, and PG telling him what each thing does.

"What about this?" Marshall asked, finding another beaker with neon orange liquid in it.

"That makes you sugar levels increase. Not dangerous." PG answered.

"Boo... You have nothing fun to play with. I am so BORED. No wonder you are such a boring stiff." Marshall sighed. I could see PG roll his eyes.

"Marshall you sound like a little kid." PG said, clearly getting annoyed.

"By the time you are done I will be a kid again!'' Marshall said, obviously getting bored playing this game.

"But that will never happen." PG said, finally looking up from the bowl.

"EXACTLY!" Marshall shouted. I got up from my chair and went over to the cabinet Marshall was inspecting. I found myself doing the same thing Marshall was, looking for something to do.

"Fionna, can you see a jar labeled, Grounded Ivy?" PG asked from his desk.

"Ummm. . .Yeah?" I said once I saw the large dark green jar.

"Can you give it to me please?" PG asked.

"Sure." I replied. I pulled the large jar from it's shelf and carried it over to Prince Gumball. He pulled his gloves up and stuck his hand into the green paste. He slid it off his hand and into the bowl. He began grinding again.

"And finally, Cake can you see a jar labeled, Forest Clover?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she grew herself out to be in a table sort thing. With the jar on her back, she trotted along over to PG, and me.

He grounded the clovers into the mixture. It turned into a neon green color.

"Finally!" he shouted. It began to glow. But then something happened. A light beamed down from the ceiling and bounced off the mixture. It hit Marshall. The light became blinding. I heard a thump.

When the light dimmed down again I opened my eyes. I let out a small scream. Because there, on the other side of the room, was Marshall Lee.

On the floor. As a rock. He was a statue. I rushed over to him. I put my hand on him. I pulled it away as if I had been shocked. I looked at my hand, it was tinged with green and was slight throbbing.

Marshall just stared at nothing. I looked at his eyes. Nothing. Just stone cold. I was speechless. I'm pretty sure my brain was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

PG stood up and brought some gauze over to me.

"You should cover your hand. Marshall is still alive, don't worry. You will be able to touch him in a few minutes." PG said holding out the gauze. His voice was so calm, as if this was the most normal thing ever. I began to doubt if PG was such a great guy. Has he done this to anyone before?

"How are you so calm? You just turned my best guy friend into a rock!" I yelled a lot harsher then I ment too.

**Prince Gumball's P.O.V. **

"How are you so calm? You just turned my best guy friend into a rock!" She yelled.

Those words stung. Right where my heart was. Fionna, just called Marshall Lee her best guy friend. Did she think of me as less? More? I knew that was a stupid idea.

The way she said it was as if she told me, 'Marshall is my best friend and you are a complete loser.' That hurt. I felt like Marshall had just used his axe to cut out my heart and gave it to Fionna and she accepted it.

"Fionna... I-" I started but Cake cut me off.

"PG, she didn't mean to say that. I think she just needs a moment to calm down." Cake said.

There was a crash outside. A crash I knew all too well.

**Fionna's P.O.V. **

I was breathing heavy. Cake was trying to calm me down. I heard a crash outside. Followed by a female cackle. I growled. Yes, I growled.

"Ice Queen..." Cake muttered. A hole burst open in the ceiling.

"I'm not in the mood Ice Queen!" I shouted through my teeth.

"I'm not here to steal Prince Gumball. I'm done with taking princes. I wanted you to know that I have a whole new interest." she said. She made a quick glance at Marshall, but I noticed it.

"What do you mean you don't like princes anymore? Who do you like now?" PG asked. She looked at me, smirking.

"Kings." she said simply.

* * *

**Muaw ha ha ha ha ha! What do you think of that for a first chapter! Please review!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I guess it was a long time for the next chapter! Sorry but I was working on Wisdom's Kiss and Perfect... Oh and by the way, I based the little **_**surprise **_**Ice Queen does in this chapter after the episode When Wedding Bells Thaw. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I stood there, shocked. All anger left my body and was replaced by surprise. I lost my voice for a minute. My first thought was to run and protect Marshall.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. And really, the only king around here is the vampire kid. You know him right? Name's Marshall. And now that he is a statue, it just makes it easier." she said, adding a cackle and swooping down and grabbing stone-Marshall.

"No!" I screamed. I grabbed my sword and ran. Cake and PG stopped me at the door.

"Fionna! Calm down! You have a better chance at saving Marshall if you have a plan and don't run out like an idiot." Prince Gumball said.

I gave up. I sat down and started to cry. I don't really know why I was crying, Marshall is my bro. He is my best guy friend. And now he is in the clucthes of the Ice Queen and all I could do is wait.

Prince Gumball and Cake made me wait for hours. For a flippin' day. And then, the next morning, came the worst news of my life.

Ice Queen was sending out wedding invitations. On it was a poorly drawn picture of herself and what looked like a giant boulder with a face. I'm guessing she got a penguin to draw it. And the bad news kept coming.

"Fionna! Do you wanna hear the good news or the bad news first?" Cake asked, running out with PG on her heels.

"Good news." I said.

"I came up with a plan!" she said happly.

"So what is the bad news?" I asked after a short silence.

"Marshall Lee cannot be cured after the next full moon." Prince Gumball said.

Why is it Prince Gumball always says the bad news? I don't think I have a crush on him anymore. I did not really want to know the answer to the question, by I asked anyway.

"When is the next full moon?"

"The same day that the Ice Queen wants to marry Marshall." he answered grimly. Cake explained the plan.

"That won't work, she will find us right away. We need to be stealthy in this mission." I said. I cleared my head and thought about how I could sneak into the Ice Kingdom unnoticed.

I got a idea, but I hate it. Me and Cake have to be the bridesmaids.

**Prince Gumball's P.O.V.**

Fionna told us the new plan. It was perfect, because they would be hiding in plain sight. I knew they would have to have the cure with them, so we all set to work.

As Cake and Fionna went to the Ice Kingdom to ask if they can be bridesmaids, I started working on a new potion. A grabbed a huge pot and put the NEW ingredients in it.

Around three in the afternoon the girls came back. I was nearly done the potion. Cake was the first to come over.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"We got it, but after she talked." Cake said simply.

"And talked, and talked, and talked, and TALKED!" Fionna said sitting down on the steps infront of me.

"So whatcha cooking?" Cake asked walking around the pot.

"The cure. Cake be careful!" I said. But I said it too late. Cake's tail brushed agaisnt the pot and it tipped, spilling the whole mixture on Fionna.

She let out a small shriek and stood up. She turned around, about to yell at me probably, but then something weird happened. Fionna stared at me with a loving gaze.

"Did you know my favorite color is pink?" she asked, coming next to me and leaning agaisnt me. I stared at Cake for a minute.

"What just happened? Why is my little sister all goo-goo gaa-gaa over you?" she asked.

"I don't know! I guess when you knocked the pot over some stuff fell in and turned it into a love potion!" I said. I was secretly happy about that, but I wouldn't let Cake know that. Fionna had found her way under my arm.

I started to blush, but it was hard to tell because my cheeks didn't change. She tucked her head into my shoulder. As much as I hated it, I pushed her away. She started pouting.

Cake grew herself over to Fionna.

"Okay, I'll keep Fionna away from you, and you find a cure for Marshall AND Fionna." Cake said. I nodded and started again.

I looked across the room to see Cake and Fionna. Cake had grow herself into a chair, and was holding Fionna to the _chair _by pinning her wrists and ankles.

I have to admit, that was good because Fionna cannot break through Cake, so she wouldn't be able to get up. But that also made me sad too.

* * *

**Done! Wish me good luck! Tomorrow I'm performing in the Rotary Music Festival! Wish me luck! Please review! Spell check tomorrow!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so sorry I didn't update all weekend! I went out of town on Friday and I couldn't update, no signal at my cabin. I would have updated this story early but I had the whole chapter finished but the power went out and I forgot to save the chapter so it was lost. This chapter won't be the whole idea that I had before. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I stared across the room at Prince Gumball. He looked so cute. Cake still had me pinned to her, so I had to stay were I was. This sucked.

In the past hour, Prince Gumball had looked at me three times. Just a glance, but every time he did I tried to put on my flirtest face. I've never been much of a flirt, but this time I felt different about Prince Gumball.

Peppermint Maid came in.

"My prince, I need to know if I should cancel the rest of your meetings for today." she said.

"Stay away from him! He is mine!" I shouted. I tried pulling away from Cake but I couldn't. I growled. Peppermint Maid looked at me for a minute and hurried out. Good.

"Okay Fionna baby. I have to go to a meeting with the Ice Queen. Sit still or you will have to sit in the chair again but this time with spikes." she said. I nodded and sat down on the floor.

I started pouting. She patted me on the back and ran off. I watched Prince Gumball again. He was so beautiful. He went over to the balcony. He opened the doors and went back to work. I stared outside.

The Candy Kingdom was so pretty in November. I got up and walked out to the balcony. I breathed in the autumn air. It wasn't very cold out, but today still had that crisp autumn nip to it. There would be a gust of wind every once and a while.

The whole Kingdom seemed to be holding it's breath. I knew something was going to happen. What I wanted to know was if it were good or bad. I forgot about Prince Gumball for a minute and took in the view. I saw something floating towards me.

It was a drawing. . . Of me. Whoever drew this was a good drawer, because this looked like a photograph. There was a name signed in the corner. At first I thought it was just my name, but it wasn't. It was initials. ML. Marshall Lee.

**Cake's P.O.V.**

With Fionna temporally out of commission, I knew I had to try a lot harder to save Marshall. I swallowed my fear, for my sister. I knew if she wasn't under that spell she would be doing everything in her power to save him.

The Ice Queen was, as they say, in wedding fever. She was so happy, it made me sick. Every time I went to the castle, I tried looking for Marshall.

She must have had in the cages in the main floor of the castle, and she wanted to meet me at the very top. Looks like saving Marshall will have to wait.

"Cake! Where is Fionna? Doesn't matter. I picked your bridesmaids dresses. Two days from now I will be the happiest woman in the whole land of Aaa!" she said in her bliss.

She spun around the room holding both dresses to her chest. She looked so happy, I can't wait to ruin it. I had to admit. The dresses weren't all bad. Well Fionna's wasn't anyway, mine wasn't. I already knew the dress would make me look fat. (Link on profile)

Mine wasn't as decorated as Fionna's. Hers was strapless, and light blue. She had a small black belt across it. I guessed it would be down to her feet. I didn't want to ask why or how she knew our dress sizes. Creep.

Mine was the same. . . Well not really, the only thing that was the same was the color. Mine had thin spaghetti straps holding it up. And zero belt. Mine, again I'm guessing, would go down to my knees.

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I looked back at Prince Gumball. He didn't look as cute as I thought. He looked like I saw him yesterday. What changed? It came back to me.

Cake and Prince Gumball spilled that stuff on me. It must have been a love potion. But want broke it? Knowing Prince Gumball, the spell would be permanent. Even if he did it by accident.

The picture. But why would thinking of Marshall make the spell break? I didn't have a crush on him. Marshall Lee the Vampire King was my bro.

Just my bro. Nothing more. Nothing less. He was like a brother to me.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V.**

I couldn't move. I couldn't see and feel anything. Surprisingly, I could hear. I had a feeling I was in the Ice Kingdom. Mostly because all I could hear were penguins and Ice Queen occasionally.

Fionna better save me soon, because as far as I could tell, I was getting married to Ice Queen on my birthday. The only one in this time who actually knew my birthday was Fi.

I hated feeling helpless. I was the Vampire King for crying out loud. I wasn't supposed to play the role of a damsel in distress. Trust me, I was around when damsels in distress had to be saved on a daily basis.

I heard footsteps. Ice Queen must have come back.

"Soon, my love, we will be the newest married couple in Aaa." she said.

If I coulda barfed, I would have. I heard her leave. Come on Bunny, hurry up and save me.

**Prince Gumball's P.O.V.**

I did it. I found a cure. Fionna told me the spell stopped, but I have a feeling something broke it. She assured me it just stopped, but I know she was lying.

Anyway, during this time Cake came back and showed her the dresses they would have to wear. The only problem was the cure wasn't really a actual object. It was kinda more physical.

Okay, I'm just gonna say it. Fionna has to kiss Marshall. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her. Wish me luck.

* * *

**How was that? I might get another chapter up for Meet but I cannot promise anything. I was out of town and I have homework so no promises. If not, goodnight. If so I will tell you goodnight when it is actually bedtime.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... I know I said I wouldn't do author notes for a few chapters, but this it important. I'M GONNA START THESE UP AGAIN! Also, I am going away again this weekend. (BTW if I don't get this up today is Friday, so I might do another part when I get back.) Well really, in 16 minutes. I want to get this chapter up before I go, I hope. Anyway, here is the story. I own nothing. _Hey, I wrote this part Sunday. SORRY I COULDN'T GET IT UP!_**

* * *

**Prince Gumball's P.O.V.**

"SHE HAS TO DO WHAT!" Cake screamed. Maybe I should have told Fionna in private. Fionna was being strangely okay with it.

She said NOTHING. Cake was screaming her head off and Fionna wasn't saying anything. She was pretty much staring into space. I wasn't liking how quiet she was being.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... Come-on Fionna." Cake said. They both left to go change. I would never ever admit this but I kinda hope Fionna doesn't kiss Marshall...

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

As I've said before, Marshall is my bro. I guess it just felt weird knowing I had to kiss him. I guess that is the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach...

Anyway, Cake should me the dress I'm wearing. It isn't all bad. I still hate dresses though. It is just good that she didn't make us wear one made of snow or ice.

I was the faster one while changing. I just pulled it over my head and I was done. Cake was a different case though... She took A LOT longer.

Ten or fifteen minutes later she came out in her dress. And she had it on backwards. I pulled on one of the ears on my hat. After switching her dress around Cake came back out.

"You do realize you have to take your hat off right?" she said. My eyes got huge.

"NO! I am NOT taking it off!" I said.

"Do it for Marshall's sake. Imagine yourself in his shoes. Statue, about to become one forever, about to marry a cougar on your birthday, need I say more?" Cake said.

"I hate it when you're right." I mumbled. I snatched my hat off of my head and felt my hair fall on my shoulders and down my back.

"Good, now brush it. You look like there is a bird's nest on the back of your head." she said. She tied a ribbon on her tail and tossed me a brush.

After I brushed my hair, we got ready to leave. I grabbed a jacket. As I put it on I realized it was really big on me. It was the jacket Marshall gave me when I was cold, hunting monsters.

I smiled at the memory, and ran to catch up with Cake who was already leaving. We made our way to the Ice Kingdom.

"Do you know what you are gonna do to distract Ice Queen?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna wing it. Tip over something, scream about a fire, push the bride into a snow bank... You know, that kinda stuff." she said. I laughed.

I think she realized I was wearing Marshall's jacket. I turned my head away so she couldn't see me blushing. I loved this jacket, it smelled like him. That smell was fading, but I could always smell it.

The snow crunched underneath my feet. I felt the air change from warm to freezing. I saw the Ice Castle. As I walked in I saw she had made a stage.

Her penguin Gertrude was tieing Marshall up. Or rather, stone Marshall.

"Ahh! Fionna! Cake! Welcome! My little chubby baby is just about done tieing up my hubby! We will pull him up, and then lower him down. The moment he touches my hair we will be MARRIED! Oh joy! What a wonderful day!" she said.

I felt like throwing up. Not just because of her stupid lovey dovey talk. I felt like vomiting for a different reason. NOT BECAUSE OF MARSHALL! He is my BRO.

Plus, if I ever admitted I liked him it would ruin everything. Someone like him would never like someone like me. He has been around for so long... He could always compair me to his other girlfriends. I'm too dangerous... Anyway, I AM going to save him.

"Cool... Were do you want us too be?" I asked hoarsely.

"Over here." she said with a grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous. Cake told me that story after she found the book in a pile of junk in the mountains.

We stood there until they began pulling Marshall up. Then the plan began just as Marshall reached the top of the rope. Cake moved really fast and pushed Ice Queen into her penguins and the snow bank.

Marshall fell towards the ground, he landed on ice. I ran over to him. I took a quick look at Ice Queen, who was trying to get a penguin off her face. I held back a laugh. I placed my hand on his chest and leaned over him. His face was covered with snow.

I closed my eyes and kissed his stone cold lips. Just as the moon finished rising. It was 7 o'clock, just four and a half hours until Marshall's actual birthday. Nothing changed. Was I too late? I felt tears beginning to roll down my face.

I looked at him for a minute. Still a statue. I _was_ too late...

* * *

**THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Aren't I the best at picking when to end the chapters? He he he! Promise I will get some more chapters up soon! Next update will be for Meet! Later!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I left you on a cliffhanger last chapter didn't I? Oh yeah... I did... I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I let the tears stream down my face. I didn't move away. I didn't care if Ice Queen caught me, nothing matters now. I closed my eyes to try to escape this nightmare. Apparently, in Aaa, miracles don't happen.

Miracles only happen in fairytales, and this ain't no fairytale. In this endless story, there isn't a princess and a prince who live happily ever after. No, because here it just a king and me. And we aren't going to live happily ever after.

Not now anyway.

"Please glob... Please turn Marshall back... Please..." I said under my breath. Then something happened.

Color spread across his plaid shirt. Then to his jeans and sneakers. This his skin. And finally, his black hair. He was back. A smile spread across my face.

The sad tears turned into happy tears. Before he had a chance to talk I tackled him with a hug.

"Fi! I still need to breath!" he gasped. I laughed. His eyes met mine. "Thanks for saving me, bunny." he said.

"You knew?" I asked. I thought it didn't know he was a statue.

"I heard every word." he said. I smiled again. I realized the thing that made me feel like I was going to vomit had disappeared, and was replaced by butterflies. I had I feeling I knew why.

I helped him get out of the ropes and gave him a hand up. He finally noticed I wasn't wearing my hat.

"Fi, you really have to start taking your hat down more. Your hair looks nice down." he said. I tried to hide myself blushing. And then he noticed I was wearing his jacket.

"Oh, do you want your jacket back?" I asked.

"No. Keep it. What is your cat doing?" he asked.

"Buying us time. Cake!" I shouted telling her we had to go.

"GO! I'm having a blast! " she screamed happily, still clawing Ice Queen's face. Marshall grabbed my wrists and flew me out the window.

As we were flying I looked up at him. His eyes were plastered on the horizon. I would say we were 50 to 100 feet off the ground. I was never good at math, which it ironic.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just I little tired, that is all." he said. He yawned revealing his fangs.

"That isn't something I want to hear when you are the one holding me from death." I said, looking at the ground again.

"Haha." he said. Along the way, he pretended to drop me a few times and then grab me again when I was a foot off the ground.

Finally we got to the tree house. He yawned again. I went upstairs to change and he sat on the couch. When I came back downstairs I found Marshall asleep.

I smiled. "Night Marshall." I murmured. I layed down next to him and fell asleep. What I didn't know was, Marshall was still awake.

The next morning I woke up and I was alone. There was a blanket on me, and a note on the table. Two, actually. The first one was from Cake.

Dear Fionna,

Sorry I couldn't be home. Mo-Chro called and I'm sleeping at his house. Be back around lunch. And by the way, we need to have a chat about Marshall Lee. See you later!

Cake

The other was from Marshall. It didn't have a name but I knew he wrote it.

FI,

WENT HOME BEFORE SUN CAME UP. I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU. AND BTW, YOUR CAT IS REALLY ANNOYING AT 12 IN THE MORNING. CAN YOU MEET ME AT MY CAVE AROUND 1? I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING.

**(Mood changes here. It changes from sad-ish to happy.)**

I looked at the clock. It was 9 now. I had two hours before Cake was home, and three before I had to go see Marshall. I took out my journal from under my bed.

I didn't really write in it, mostly draw. I would write to occasional comment but other than that this was a drawing book. I was working on a picture. I had no idea was it was. I had a balcony, hills, and some stars. No idea where I was drawing. I heard a knock on the door.

It was a messenger from the Candy Kingdom. "Message for Fionna the human and Cake the cat." the messenger said.

"I'm Fionna." I told him. He gave me a note.

~Your Invited~

I am hosting a party in celebration of royal people. Do not worry. You do not have to royal to attend. Dress as a royal would, and you will be given a crown apon your attendance. Please attend.

It will be held today at 9 o'clock sharp. I wish to see you there!

Prince Gumball

I laughed. Only PG could think of a royal ball for non royals. Now I had something to do! Find something to wear! Wow... I never thought I would EVER say that.

I when into my closet. Then I realized I didn't own any dresses. I decided to make one. As I was making it, I made one of the biggest decisions I've ever made without Cake.

*Dramatic Music Starts*

I wasn't going to wear my hat.

* * *

**Biggest. Decision. Ever. Hahaha! Anyway, later!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Last chapter! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

After my failed attempt at making a dress, I just decided to wear the dress Ice Queen gave me. I made a minor tweak though. I took off the belt and added a thicker black belt.

By the time I was done, Cake had come back. She apologized for leaving late.

"Hey Fionna! Whatcha doin?" Cake asked once she saw the dress in my hands.

"Prince Gumball is throwing a party tonight and we have to dress like a royal. We get crowns when we get there and since you weren't here I made my own dress." I said.

"Okay, I'm going to work on my dress. Wanna help?" she asked.

I looked at the clock. It normally took me 20 minutes to get to Marshall Lee's cave and it was 12:40 right now.

"Sorry, can't. Marshall wanted me to come over at 1 so I gotta go." I said as I ran out the door.

Once I got to the cave, Marshall was waiting for me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Did you get that stupid invitation for a royal ball?" he asked.

"Yeah. You going?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. Follow me, I wanna show you something." he said. He actually walked instead of floated.

He led me deeper in his cave then I've ever been. As we walked alongside the water, a gushing waterfall came into view. Little lights filled the air above it. One of the lights came in front of my face.

It was a bug. "What is this?" I asked, watching the bug fly around in front of me.

"Back when I was a kid they called them fireflies." Marshall said. He grabbed my wrist and flew me to the top of the waterfall.

"Isn't this cool?" he asked. "When I found this part of my cave I thought you'd like it. And look, the Candy Kingdom is only ten minutes that way."

He pointed to a opening in the cave walls. I was amazed by this place. Marshall flopped down on his back. I did too. We watched the fireflies. We must have been like that for hours. We talked every once and a while.

Marshall propped himself on one elbow. "Hey Fi?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you still a chicken?" he asked, grinning.

"What!" I asked.

"Are you finally going to get your dance with _Prince Charming_?" he asked, sarcastically at the end.

"Who?" I asked.

"Glob, can you only say one syllables? Anyway, PRINCE BUBBLEBRAIN!" he exclaimed.

"I dunno. Maybe. I don't think he likes me anyway." I said.

"He doesn't know what he is missing. You should go home, it starts in like, half an hour." he said.

I said bye to Marshall and ran home as fast as my feet could take me. Cake was there waiting for me. As I ran threw the door she held out my dress. I ran into my room and got changed.

I pretty much ripped off my hat and let my hair fall on my back. I pulled it up and tied it back. A few hairs fell down, but I ignored it.

"Sorry I was so late! Marshall and I lost track of time." I said, brushing my knotty hair.

"It's fine. Is there something going on between you to?" she asked. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks.

"No. Me and Marsh are just bros. That is all. By the way, he is actually coming tonight. " I said, getting the last knot out.

"Okay, we can talk about this later. We are late!" she said.

* * *

The castle was decorated with black, pink, and white balloons. There was a royal guard outside with a huge box of crowns. It seemed to have compartments with each persons name on it.

"Name please." He said.

"I'm Cake and this is my sister Fionna." Cake answered. The guard, looked at the box, and saw one with my name of it.

Out he pulled was a beautiful crown. I think PG customized all the crowns. Mine was a tiara with three points on it. At the tips were small circles with teal gems in it.

Cake's was similar. It only had one point and the gem was darker. Both were gold. I put mine in my hair and went in. I couldn't see Marshall anywhere. Or Prince Gumball.

"Maybe he decided not to come." Cake said, almost reading my thoughts. I quietly mumbled yeah. I did see Mo-Chro.

"Can I?" Cake asked.

"Go ahead." I said. She quickly ran over to her BF.

"Boo." Someone said from behind me. I had a feeling I knew who that someone was. I spun around.

"DUDE! Don't do that!" I said. I took in what he was wearing. A bronze crown sat, tilted, on his head. It had a big red ruby in the center, then small rubies every 5 inches.

He also was wearing a dark purple-ish shirt and over it was a black vest. It had a belt on it that was the same color as the shirt and had a red belt buckle in it. Then it was just black jeans with his high tops. And a cape.

"A cape? Seriously?" Fionna asked.

"Yes seriously. Capes are wicked." Marshall said, grinning.

"Attention everyone! I have a big announcement!" Prince Gumball said, suddenly on stage. "I am getting married!"

I felt like throwing up. I felt like screaming. I felt like crying. I felt like doing all of the above. Marshall had gotten lost in the crowd. While everyone clapped, I ran out.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V. **

I didn't call out when I saw Fi run out. She was already embarrassed. Cake and I met eyes, she nodded. I flew after her. There was one good thing.

If you did the math, a vampire flying is much faster then a human running. How do you think my granddad Dracula got blood? I lost sight of Fionna.

But I had a feeling I knew where she was.

* * *

Oh course, I was right. She sat there, crying her eyes out. I sat down next to her.

"How did you know I would be here?" Fionna said with a sniffle.

"Because I know you." I said. Did that sound as sappy as I thought it did?

"Did you know?" she asked, finally looking up. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She still looked beautiful.

"Fi, you know me well enough that you know if I knew he was getting married, I wouldn't have kept it from you." I said.

She smiled gently. "Well it is his loss. Any guy who is to stupid to see how awesome you are means he isn't worth the trouble, in my books." I said.

"Thanks Marshall. Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I was going to ditch anyway. I spiked the punch bowl. And don't worry, I warned your cat and her boyfriend. And I saw you run out." I said.

"He is going to kill you, you know." she said, laughing.

"I'd like to see him try. Especially after drinking that punch." I said with a chuckle. We both started laughing.

"Candy people are already on a lifelong sugar rush, how nuts do you think it will be after they drink the punch?" she asked. That was the Fi I know.

"Wanna find out?" I asked. She nodded. I picked her up and flew to the roof of the Candy Castle. There was windows so we could see inside. And by what we could see, they already had drank some.

Peppermint Maid was passed out in a chair. Cinnamon Bun was staggering around. Starchy was dancing with Mrs. Candy Cane. Cake and Mo-Chro were nowhere to be seen.

Everyone else was pretty much passed out, or vomiting. It was so funny. Fionna and I cracked up. By my guess, Bubba didn't drink because he was on stage, watching the whole thing.

As the night ended, Fionna turned to me. "Oh and Marshall, capes are wicked." she said, kissing me.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT FOR A LAST CHAPTER! Please review. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
